


More Chats (Pt.35)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [35]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.35)

[pinkie]: y’all I want to die in this chilis tonight 

[sunnyD]: same 

[sunnyD]: but no ilysm 

[sunnyD]: like have been in love with you for 12 years 

[mess-n-her]: omg you guys have been together for 12 years???

[detective dimples]: ABDHHAHSJSJ NOPE

[little grey]: they’ve been together for seven 

[good one]: the time it took them to get together was so fuckin exhausting 

[nicobinoru]: how??? 

[bispy]: it was a awful five years of longing looks and deep sighing.

[detective dimples]: don’t forget when kim was sad all the time and trini was angry all the time because kim had a boyfriend 

[sunnyD]: kim was sad?????

[little grey]: yeah

[sunnyD]: why?? 

[pinkie]: he wasn’t you 

[annehathagay]: y’all are sappy and gross I love it 

[detevtive dimples]: remember when kim and her ex left our house early because he was hanging all over her and trini punched a hole through a wall because she thought they went to have sex but she made him take her home  and then she broke up with him 

[sunnyD]: no

[little grey]: yes sjsksjsj 

[damnsam]: iconic 

[pinkie]: THATS WHY YOUR WALL WAS A DIFFERENT COLOR 

[sunnyD]: nope dunno what they’re talking about 

[pinkie]: I LOVE MY BABYYYY I LOVE MY BABYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
